The Quest for Answers
by Mike the Night Guard
Summary: In a group of friends damaged by the loss of a friend a pact is made. Follow one of those friends who has been told his whole life, the horrors of Freddy Fazbear's. Watch as he tries to overcome his fears of the animatronics in the so called "child friendly" pizzeria. Little does he know that it's not just the ones inside that he has to watch out for.(My story not cannon or contin)
1. Chapter 1

_**This my first fan fiction and will be updated not everyday for many reasons. Let me clear something up before I start. I will not be having any characters that should be one gender be the other. For example: Foxy will be male, Bonnie will be male, and Toy Bonnie if at sometime I decide to add in the Toy animatronics. Another thing is that I will not assign the Puppet a gender so it is less confusing. If you want me call the puppet one name or the other or just both then leave a review. Remember I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's all I own is this story and my OC's (Original Character). There is going to be some gore and dark themes. There is also going to be swearing.**_

 _ **Mikes POV**_

It was the month of June 2026 on a hot and sweaty day. Finally I found a job, hmm!? Freddy Fazbears pizza needs someone for the night shift. Well I remember that place, the old pizzarea that I used to go to as a kid. Now days people say that it is haunted, I doubt that! Well at least it pays. I'm going to apply to try to get the job.

 _ **Time Skip 11:30pm**_

 _ **(Just Deal With it!)**_

That was way easier than I had expected to get the job. I guess not very many people applied for the job. Well now I just sit back and relax.

 **" Ring ring ring hello!,** hello hello Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

What the Fuck man!, that scared the living hell out of me!

"Umm.,I actually worked in that office before you. I'm...finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so...I know it can be a little overwhelming, but i'm here to tell you: three's nothing to worry about, uhh, you'll do fine! So...let's just focus on getting you through your first week.

Alright?

First there's an introductory greeting from the company that i'm supposed to read it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damaged property or person Upon discorvering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days."

Wait what the fuck is going to result in me dieing or getting injured!?

" Blah, blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know. But there's really nothing to worry about. The Animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No! if I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years And I never got a bath, i'd be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, so you need to show them a little respect, alright? So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit, they're left in some kind of free-roaming mode at night. Something about their servos locking up if they get left off for too long, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too." What the hell do you mean by used to!?

"But then people where complaining because they were scared that the bite of '87 might happen all over again."

The bite of '87?, you mean these things can bite you!?

"It's amazing that the body can live without the frontal lobe." Wait they bit off someone's frontal lobe, what the fuck!

"Now, concerning your safety, the only real risk to you is if any, is that these characters, well if they see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person they'll probably see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now since that is against the rules here at Freddy's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside one of the many mascots or suits. Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits weren't filled with crossbeams wires and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you can probably tell why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those can cause a bit of discomfort and death. Oh and one more thing there is going to be another band of animatronics from one sister location arriving. They are called **Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, Mangle, and finally Marrionete or The Puppet good luck!".**

I hate this cramped office. I feel like I'm in a sweat box. Well at least the chair is comfy and there is a small fan. I hat how dark it is, I can't see shit! I think that I should check the cameras soon. Are they still in their places on stage? Alright they are all where they should be. Wait is that a power bar on the tablet!? Wait, what is this on the back of the tablet? It's a note!

 _ **Note-**_ Use your power wisely because you only have so much. The doors, lights, and the cameras need power! So without power you will be defenseless! signed R?

Great, just great, now I also have to worry about power! I have a bad feeling about this job! Maybe I should've listened to my friends when I had the chance. Well to late now that I'm already here in my office. Maybe if I survive this I will come back?

 _ **To be continued!**_

 _ **Please leave a review and comment and tell me what you think so far of the story! What is going to happen will Mike survive or not? Will he befriend the animatronics? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so um... Change of plans I will update or add another chapter every time I'm bored out of my mind! Chapter 2! Alright the Mike in the First chapter is My OC and Mike schimit will come into the story maybe next chapter! it will be explained eventually well onto the chapter!**

Damn it is already 4:30! I've just gotta last for 1 hour and 30 minutes. Alright... were is Bonnie!? Dinner... Nope! Backstage... Nope! West hall damn it were is he! Unless! *slams fist into light button * Holey sh*t *lunges at door button and door slams down as Bonnie leaps at the door with a loud clank and a screech* Wow damn that was close! Now I need to check the cameras again! Seriously WTF man Now that Chicken named Chica? Wait don't tell me *Click* Holey crap! *loud click and a loud bang* Well this sucks... Trapped in a tiny room with killer robots on each side with limited power... What have I gotten myself into. Are they still there? *click* Bonnie is still there. What about Chica? *click* yup... Well I'm going to be here for a while so I better get comfy.

"It's me"

Whose there!? Hello!? Well great now I'm hearing things great! Now I'm becoming more paranoid...

"It's not our fault"

What, who's there what do you want!? Who said that!? What do you mean it wasn't your fault!? Hello!?... I feel like I'm going insane! *Clank, Clank* *Clank, Clank* WTF is that *Bang, Bang!, Bang!* What the...

"Hey Mike it's me Freddy Faz your boss"

Okay I'll open the door Boss *Click* Holey Sh*t you Sick Bastards *Screech* Sh*t Sh*t Sh*t! *flips off Bonnie* Damn it GTFO *Steel towed boots meet Bonnie's face and he screcchs and is sent tumbling backwards out the Door* and stay out! *click* Wow that was extremely close! *Grandmaster Clock Chimes* Wait what is it 6:00am!? Yes finally! Alright now my shift ends! *power goes out* What the heck!? *Clank, Clank* *Clank, Clank* *Clank, Clank* I'm am so getting out of here! *Bolts out of the office* Come on, come on almost there! *Loud scream as well as a metallic hook ripping through the flesh of a human* Holey sh*t! Get off me you delirious robot!

"Ye won't be escaping us so easily laddy!"

Oh shit! come on! *Click* Yes haha! "No stop him!" *door slams shut with a loud bang and then a click*

 _ **Time Skip to:**_ **7:00am**

 **Mikes Home/Apartment**

Alright I'm home finally home *click* *twists handle* wait what why is it locked!? I thought I just unlocked it! Unless... *click, door unlocks* alright, hm... Wait **Vincent** how did you get in here?

"Mikey boy don't you remember that you showed me where you hid your emergency key?"

Dude I told you not to call me that don't you remember?

"Oh yeah now I remember fair enough."

Oh and wh...

"Hey Mike, I see you did the one thing that me and your other friends told you not to do!"

Vincent I am going to find out the truth!

"Mike, Ryan is probably already dead!"

I've already made up my mind I'm going to keep at the job!

"If it's about your financial problems I could help you man"

No, I'm not quitting.

"Fine."

I'm going to sl-sleep good night Vincent "

Mike are you okay!?"

Yes i-it is j-j-just my back is so s- sore... *Loud thud*

"Mike!?, Mike!, Mike,! Oh no something doesn't seem ... what should I do!? Umm... Oh yeah he has a first aid kit!"

 **Time Skip to:** **7:45**

 **Same Location. Vincent's POV**

 **"** Alright let's find out what's wrong _with_ you Mikey boy! Wow... What the Hell did you get yourself into!? There is a huge slash going from the top left of your back to the bottom right! Hmm... wait why is his left ankle all bruised up!? Well whatever I'll just bandage him up... And them put him on his bed to rest."

 **Time Skip to:** **12:00am**

 **Again Same location** ** Mike's POV**

*Yawn* huh? What happened? I remember talking to Vincent then everything went dark... Hmm... Maybe I should check in with my boss? Yeah I think I'm gonna pay a visit to Freddy's very, very soon. But before that I'm going to get ready. I think I'm going to just have some scrambled eggs. *Mike then begins to make some scrambled eggs and he also sets the table for himself to eat.* Alright so I guess everything is set up and all I need to do is eat and get dressed. Are my scrambled eggs done yet? I think they are. Alright it is time to eat! *Mike then begins to eat and while he is eating he ponders the thought of going back to that deathtrap.* I don't think it is really wise to go back to that slaughterhouse. But on the other Hand I do need the money and if I stay I could possibly find the truth on what has been going on. Still, Vincent could be right about Ryan. He could be dead. No!, I've already made up my mind. I'm going back to that retched h*ll hole!

Alright now time to get dressed and head out to have a talk with the boss. *Mike then starts to get undressed but stops when he sees the long rip going through his blue and white security guard outfit.* Damn!, what happened to my security jacket? *Mike then notices the bandage going across his torso.* What the F**k happened for me to require a bandage?, and how did I get this bandage? Wait, it was probably that damned fox thing! I think his name is Foxy the pirate fox? I think it had a hook, and I did feel a huge amount of pain before getting the F**k out of that Pizzarea! I think they need to make that hook a little less sharp and a whole lot more blunt. Hm... I think maybe Vincent might've patched me up. I'm not to sure though. Alright I think I should just get ready and go. *Mike then gets undressed and redressed.* Alright finally I'm ready to head out !

 _ **To Be Continued!**_

 _ **Alright That is another chapter done like usual if you have any suggestions, opinions, or questions review or PM me. This has been updated for a third time and a third chapter will be coming out either tomorrow or the day after.**_

 ** _Unknown- hey when will you introduce me_**

 ** _Mike the Night Guard- you be quiet your not supposed to come in yet_**

 ** _Unknown-But..._**

 ** _Mike the Night Guard- No Buts!_**

 ** _-Michael OUT!_**

 ** _UPDATE-So I haven't really updated these past chapters at all so yeah I might fix these chapters up a little later on but since nobody has requested it I won't just yet_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter **3! Yay! Now I am pissed off at my device! So yeah I had to keep redoing the begining of this chapter because my device desided to delete it over and over again. So, yeah, in this chapter it will be focused on mainly just Vincent and a character I will not reveal just yet. I will reveal him later into the story. Disclaimer: All I own is my versions of the characters(their personalities that I gave them), my OC's, and this story. Also I will be calling the other character blank when needed. For example, when I need to put point of view. Alright, so on with the story!**_

 _ **2026 June 5 11:00pm outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea.**_

 _ **Blank's POV**_

 _Alright so this is my fifth night at this hell hole. Well, now that I have some extra time on my hands I think I should go and investigate or at the least relax till my shift starts. *He then enters the Pizzarea and sits down at the table nearest to the stage.* Man, these things are creepy as all hell. I am clueless to how kids like these things?, monsters? No, even worse, demons from hell. Well, since I have so much time on my hands I might as well investigate the parts and service room like phone guy wanted. I still can't believe that they got him. I mean, he lasted so long and I was told that he was the best. He had been the night guard for one year._

 _Well I guess I should start investigating while I have the chance. *He then enters the parts and service room and begins to look around.* I wonder if there is any thing under these heads. I think he said something about checking the heads I'm not to sure though. Hm... Wait!, there is something in this bonnie head. It looks like some kind of journal._

 **Page:1**

 _It is three days before I can initiate my plan. I can't wait to hear their little screams as I slit there little throats and crack their necks! I can't wait to smell their thick, stench of blood. I think my plan is perfect! First I'll sneak into the parts and service and prepare my "tools" and get everything setup for "the party". Then the hard part is getting on the suit and finding the right items for the right child so I can lure them here more , my favorite part, having the sweat melody of screams as my "tools" rip through the flesh of these children. Then I need to hide them somewhere. Maybe I could hide them inside the animatronics, yeah nobody would suspect that. Well at least I hope so. -Vincent, the Day guard_

 _It is now one day away and I think I am going to prepare my tools and everything for "The Party" early._

 _Okay so now almost everything is ready. All I need to do now I wait for tomorrow, lure the kids, kill them, and then hide the bodies._

 _It is now three days after my "Master Piece" and I am getting away with it! I can't believe that I actually did it! Everything is done and all I have to do is sit back, relax, and wait for the heat to die down. -Vincent out._

 _*He then drops the book and stares at it in awe and amazement.* It can't be him! I mean he has always been a nice guy. I need to relax. I really need to just calm down and take a breath. I've gotta read more. *He then skips some pages until he finds something.* Wait, this is about me._

 ** _Page:237_**

 _I think Ryan might be catching on and I might have to take care of him. I can't have him finding out. I think I am going to keep an eye on him from now on. Especially since he now works there. I think I should be fine as long as he doesn't find this journal. I might even have to pay him a visit on his fifth or sixth night._

 _It was him, he was the one to kill those poor innocent children. I can't believe that it was him. The murderer was my "friend" this whole time and I never even suspected him. I've gotta tell Mike about this! But before that I need to put this book back in it's place so if he does come he won't know. *Ryan places the book back to where it was and exits the room.* Wait what time is it? *Ryan then checks his watch.* Okay it is only 11:20, so I still have quite a bit of time._

 ** _Vincent's POV_**

 _Alright, I'm here now I just have to pick this lock and see if he has read my journal. Hopefully not because I don't want him to die, because then the others might get suspicious of my "work." Michael(my OC not schmidt) might get very suspicious. He might even take the job because of the fact that he has financial problems. *Click* That is just the sound I wanted to hear._

 _"Hey Vincent what are you doing here? I mean you don't work here."_

 _Oh, I just noticed your vehicle parked outside of the restaurant and the door was unlocked so I decided to stop by for a visit._

 _"Okay, so it is getting closer and closer to the time that my shift starts I think you should leave."_

 _You know don't you._

 _"Know about what Vincent, I don't know what your talking about."_

 _You read it didn't you._

 _"Vincent, what are you talking about?"_

 _Stop playing dumb I'm not a dumbass idiot._

 _"You'll never get away with it Vincent. They will find out, he will find out."_

 _Not if the bird never tweets._

 _"Vincent, don't do it I'm warning you!"_

 _ **Ryan's POV**_

 _*Vincent takes his knife out and throws his knife as hard as he can into Ryan's left shoulder.* Ow!, damn you Vincent._

 _"What did you say against?, I'll never get away with it." *Vincent then takes the back of his knife and smashes it into Ryan's forehead knocking him out. Vincent then drags the unconscious nightguard to the parts and service room. He then starts to torture him until he is certain that Ryan will bleed out. He then cleans his knife and leaves the nightguard for dead._

 ** _HaHa! Cliffhanger. Okay so I completed chapter 3 and thank you guys for the nice comments. Please like always leave a review or pm me on any questions and I might answer._**

 ** _Me: Oh hey Vincent whazzup!_**

 ** _Vincent: my axe!_**

 ** _Mike: So that's how you wanna play *snaps fingers*_**

 ** _Vincent: please don't do this!_**

 ** _Mike: Oh look a water bucket :p_**

 ** _Vincent: No not the spring locks!_**

 ** _Mike: *Splashes Vincent and sets off spring locks*_**

 ** _There we go die you murderer!_**

 ** _Okay so see ya guys next time :p_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is an updated version of chapter 4 that I will be fully fixing at a later date.**_

 _ **Alrighty :p chapter 4 has arrived! Also for those of you who read chapter 3 I'm going to be a real dick and leave you hanging in there for chapter 5. Which is when I will keep on going in the past! This is going to be centered around this restaurant at night, or basically the night guard, animatronics, and night 2! Yay :p**_

 _ **Wait!, I thought you were dead! :p**_

 _ ***Screeeeech!***_

 _ **Aye mate, so that's how ye wanna play? *pulls out spas 12 shotgun, loads it, and cocks it* Can't touch this! *Banggg!***_

 _ **On with the story now!**_

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 1:00pm Mike's POV**_

 _Well, I never thought that I would ever come here during the day. *Mike then gives off a sigh and enters the building.*_

 _"Um, sorry but we are closed for the the week and the night position is already taken."_

 _No, I am the night guard here and I just wanted to talk with the boss._

 _"Oh,... Well then he should be in his office."_

 _Okay, I just wanted to have a little chat with him._

 _*Mike then proceeds to his bosses office and enters.*_

 _Oh hey boss who is that?_

 _"I'm just the day guard here. Nice to meet you, my name is Michael Schmidt."_

 _Nice to meet you to my name Michael A. Sauwaska and I am the night guard here._

 _"Oh hey Mike what are you doing here?"_

 _Oh I'm just here to see the new animatronics because I'm curious to see what they look like._

 _~In mikes thoughts~_

 _Why wouldn't I be here jackass! It is not like you don't know about all those dead bodies. I mean how else would the bodies be disposed! The animatronics don't have access to the outside and there is know way that no one died here. Hopefully these new animatronics don't try and kill me to. If they do it will be an even bigger pain in my ass._

 _~Thoughts end~_

 _"Oh and I see that you met the day guard and in that case I can introduce you to them."_

 _Okay, I heard that they were supposed to be more kid friendly versions._

 _"Yes, they were designed to look a lot more friendly to kids. Oh, and Schmidt you can have the week off okay?"_

 _"Thanks boss it is great to be able to relax and have a week of relaxation."_

 _"Okay Mike so let me show you the animatronics."_

 _*Mr. Faz then leads Mike to another stage by pirates cove with the three of the six animatronics on it. What they didn't know was that there were ten glowing eyes staring at them and the new animatronics where powered on pretending to be off.* "Well mike here are three of 'em."_

 _Okay, so I guess Toy foxy is in pirates cove._

 _"Yes Mike Toy Foxy is in pirates cove and balloon boy and the Marionette are in the prize corner."_

 _Okay so now I know where they all are. Also boss, why in the hell is Toy Chica sexualized? I mean this is for children's sake not for your grown ass. Seriously, she looks like a Tramp!, a Hoe!,and she looks like a Whore!_

 _"I mean it's not that bad right? Mike I mean..."_

 _WTF do you mean not that bad! *Sigh* Fine be that way you perverted old man, I hope you know this is a place for children._

 _"Come on Mike don't be like that. Mike I think you should cheer up. Look at the bright side you get to work at this wonderful place."_

 _Wonderful place my ass. Don't play dumb on me Fazbear, I know what goes on here and so do you. This place ain't no wonderful place where dreams come true. This place has taken lives and spilled blood and I don't need any of your crap. Don't you even dare say that you don't know what I'm talking about. My friend didn't just disappear or quite, he died and you know it._

 _"Hello!"_

 _Who the hell just said that!?_

 _"It's me, Toy Bonnie. Nice to meet you sir what is your name?"_

 _Oh, it is just the animatronics. Hello Toy Bonnie my name is Michael and I work as the night guard._

 _"Well Mike if you are the night guard why are you here in the day?"_

 _Oh, that is just because I came to see the new animatronics like you._

 _"Okay, well in that case I would like you to meet Toy Freddy and Toy Chica."_

 _Toy Freddy-"Hello I'm Freddy! Good morning sir!"_

 _Toy Chica-"Hello I'm Toy Chica! Nice to meet you!"_

 _Hello Toy Chica and Toy Freddy._

 _"These animatronics are even more cheery then I thought they would be."_

 _You can say that again . Also Nice to meet you to Toy Freddy and Chica._

 _"Alright now let me show you the others Mike."_

 _Alright boss so I guess I'll see you guys tonight._

 _All-" Bye Mike see you tonight."_

 _* then leads Mike to pirates cove and reveals an animatronic called Toy Foxy(Mangle fixed)*_

 _This is Toy Foxy._

 _"Hello my name is Toy Foxy. What are your names?"_

 _My name is Mike and I work here as the night guard._

 _"My name is Fazbear and I am the owner of this establishment."_

 _"Hello nice to meet you Mike and Fazbear."_

 _Well I guess I'll see you later bye._

 _"Okay bye."_

 _"Alright Mike now I can show you the last two."_

 _* then leads Mike to the prize corner.*_

 _"Mike there is gallon boy. Sadly he can only say three things which are hi, hello, and ha ha ha. The main reason is because we didn't have enough time to fix that yet but by the time your shift starts he will be fully functional like the others."_

 _Okay boss so he will be able to speak fully by the time my shift begins._

 _"Hello."_

 _Oh, hello balloon boy nice to meet you._

 _"Oh and Mike the Marionette doesn't talk much and if it is not out of it's box it will not be active so you probably won't ever really meet it."_

 _Okay well boss I think I'm going to head home and rest up for the night._

 _ **Time Skip to: 11:30am Night Two**_

 _I am finally back at this hellhole of a pizzeria. *Mike then enters the pizzeria and locks the door behind him. He then begins to head towards his office not noticing the sixteen eyes staring right at him. He then enters his office and just waits for his shift to begin.* Well now I guess I just sit here and wait. Those Toy animatronics seemed nice enough to not kill me. Let's just hope that that is the case._

 _ **A Few minutes later...**_

 _Hm... What time is it? Uh... 12:00am!, I've gotta get to work!_

 _"Hello, hello hello?..."_

 _Nope I am not listening to this again. *Mike then slams his hand down onto the mute button.*_

"Mikey, Mikey where are you!?" *Toy Bonnie states in a demonic voice.*

Stay the fuck away from me!

"Why don't you wanna play with us!?"

Oh you mean you stuffing me in a robotic suit killing me! Yeah, no thank you!

"We've got plenty of suits for you Mikey!"

Yeah, well you can go shove them right up your ass!

"What about the Joy of Creation? Don't you wanna experience that?"

Joy of what now? Never mind you just keep away from me you demented demonic rabbit!

*Mike then slams the east hallway door button allowing the huge, bulky, metal door to come slamming down.*

Well now he can't get in that way.

"Why hello Mr. nightguard!," Toy Chica squeaks in a demonic tone.

*Mike then scrambles off his chair almost face planting several times to slam the door button.* Damn was that close.

"Mikey!, you better open this door now!"

Screw off you dumb robotic chicken it ain't happening.

"C-C-Come on M-M-Mikey!," Toy Freddy says in a glitchy yet demonic voice. "W-We o-o-only w-wa-wanna p-play!"

Like I said the first time I'm not opening the door. Wait, how much power do I have? I have 89℅ power left alright.

*Bang, Bang!,BANG!*

Wait, WTF was that?, and why do I now have 76℅ power?

"Hello Mikey!," Foxy yells in a demonically cheerful voice.

Oh shit not you again.

"Don't ye want to join me crew Mikey!"

I do not know why they had to bring more animatronics into the equation.

"Hello Mr. nightguard I'm sure you'll fit right in with the band!" Bonnie says in a demonic yet cheery tone. ( ** _Pun Intended!)_**

 _Damn it I think they might all be here. *Mike then begins checking the cameras only to drop his tablet in shock. Damn it all of them are here, all of them! I am so dead, there is no way I will live unless they leave or go back._

 ** _Alright to be continued! I had ran out of ideas for this chapter and it is now turned into an unplanned cliffhanger. It is quite longer than any of my other chapters and I hope you liked it! Like always review or pm for any questions or suggestions. So till next time!_**

 ** _-Michael Out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright so chapter 5 is now being made! So yeah sorry guys but when you f**k up both your knees it can be painful and pain does not help to motivate me. Like all normal people I don't get excited, thrilled, or motivated when becoming injured. Also I don't have anything to important in my opinion that will happen this chapter so I am not to pumped for it. Also if you get bored waiting for me to post another chapter I recommend reading RavingSwarm's story called My Crazy Job. It is a great story that I personally think is really good. Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF, I only own The personalities I give the animatronics, My OC's, and This story. So on with the story and hope you enjoy!**_

 ** _Ryan's POV_**

 _*Ryan begins to gain consciousness.* Where am I and *cough, cough* what happened?_

 _"Freddy do you think the guard is dead?"_

 _"Bonnie I do not now."_

 _"Freddy what do you think happened to the guard and will we stuff him if he is alive?"_

 _"Chica I do not have a clue about what happened, and If he is alive I have other plans for him. Hey Foxy get over here I've got a question to ask you."_

 _"Yes Capn'?"_

 _"Foxy did you get the guard and kill or injure him?"_

 _"No capn' I did not get the lad. Why Freddy what happened to the lad?"_

 _"Well Foxy we found him unconscious or dead in the parts and service room and we don't know what happened to him."_

 _"Well Capn' I did nothin to the lad."_

 _"If you didn't do it and none of us did it then who did?"_

 _"Freddy do you think we should check on the guard? I mean if he is alive we don't want him to escape."_

 _"Yes Bonnie lets go check on the night guard to see if he is alive because we can't have him escaping."_

 _Oh shit, shit!, shit!, I've gotta play dead or hide damn it! I don't want to know what Freddy has planned for me!_

 _*The door opens with a click as the animatronics enter.* "Guys he is awake!"_

 _Stay the fuck away from me! D-Don't you c-come any closer!_

 _"Calm down Mr. Nightguard we are not here to harm you."_

 _Bullshit!, you have been hunting me like an animal for the past four days! So why in the hell would you stop now all of the sudden and play Mr. Nice guy!? Do you know how many lives you have taken!? Some of the other night guards could have had kids, families even!_

 _"That man did worse so if there is a chance that he is the guard we will not hesitate."_

 _That man? Who the fuck is that man!?_

 _"He did it. We won't let him do it again."_

 _Did what?, what did this so called person do!?_

 _"He killed them. He took their lives away and showed no remorse."_

 _Wait, you must be talking about Vincent!_

 _"Vincent?, are you talking about that purple man? The purple man killed them. He looked so happy while doing it to."_

 _Y-Yeah h-h-he *cough, cough* killed c-c-children._

 _"Did he do this to you? Let us help you. We don't want to harm you."_

 _E-everthing i-i-is going d-d-dark! *Ryan then loses consciousness because of blood loss and falls flat onto the hard tile floor.*_

 _"Guys help me haul him onto the table and get the golden suit."_

 _"Freddy what are we doing? What is your plan?"_

 _"Bonnie we are going to do the **Joy of Creation** with the golden suit._

 _"Freddy we've got the suit."_

 _"Alright Foxy and Chica set it down next to the guard."_

 _"Freddy are we really doing this?"_

 _"Freddy what are we doing?"_

 _"Yeah Freddy what are we doing?"_

 _"Yes Bonnie we are going through with it. Also Foxy and Chica we are doing the Joy of Creation."_

 _"Freddy are we really making him one of us?"_

 _"We can't just let him die because of that man. He has killed enough and I want to give this soul a chance of revenge. I think he should be able to get revenge just like us."_

 _"That seems like the right thing to do. What do you need us to do right now?"_

 _"I need you guys to keep the body still while I stuff him into the suit."_

 _"Alright Freddy we can do that."_

 _"Also I need one of you to be ready to grab his soul when he dies. Then I need them to put the soul into the suit. How about you Foxy?"_

 _"Okay Capn' I think I can accomplish that."_

 _"Alright is evereverbody in position?"_

 _"Yes Freddy we are all ready."_

 _"Alright then 3, 2, 1 begin."_

 _*The animatronics then stuff the guard into the suit and put his into it.*_

 _"Alright it is done we just have to wait."_

 _"Freddy how long do you think we have to wait?"_

 _"Well Bonnie I do not know. All I know is that we need to wait for him to gain consciousness."_

 _"Okay Freddy I guess we just stand here and wait for that to happen."_

 _"Alright everybody back to your places and last one out locks the door. We don't want him to get out while we are performing. Also it is getting close to six so we can't just stand here Bonnie."_

 _*They all exit the dim lit room with Foxy closing and locking the door. They all then get into there spots and power down for the opening of the restaurant.*_

 ** _Another Cliffhanger... I did not mean for this to happen but well it did. Awesome Roblox! No dipshit! Do you want me to say your real name! Don't comment on my story if all your gonna do is skim through the chapter!_**

 ** _Any way sorry for making this chapter pretty short I do not know if you guys notice that. Thank you guys who have followed my story and for adding my story or me to your favorites. Plus thanks for the comments! I am sorry for the amount of time this chapter took it is just that school is some boring shit! Am I right? Also thanks for the conversation RavingSwarm! Big shoutout to you with the great story! His story is called My Crazy Job  if you decided to skip my first part. Also Thanks The King Fredbear, Luicejuice, and Primal Arc for the comments._**

 ** _You readers are great I mean it has been about a month or two and this story has 255 views! Thanks to all you who read this! It really means a lot to me that people actually read and like my story! Okay So the next chapter shouldn't take as long and should be a little longer. So until next chapter!_**

 ** _-Michael Out!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright readers you guys are some lucky duckies because I am motivated enough to start this chapter on a school day! That should show you how motivated I am to put this chapter out! Also readers If you like this story I am making I would highly recommend checking out RavingSwarms story! I am personally loving it he is has really been making some good chapters! Also I am going to try a new style of writing this. I would like some feedback on this! Please tell me what you think of it and don't hold back on any feelings! I want to know which you like better! Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF I only own my ideas, my OC's, my story, and the personalities(my perspective of the FNAF characters) of the characters.**_

 _ **Mike's POV**_

 _Mike had been sitting in his hot, sweaty, cramped office for about thirty minutes without out a sound. "Are they still out there? I-I don't see t-th-them. I also don't see their shadows. I better check the cameras." Mike picked up the small portable tablet and flipped through the screens. He first checked the dinning room camera to make sure that he was okay to open his doors. He was relieved to find that they were all on stage in their powered down position. He then opened his doors and went back to the cameras. He then checked pirates cove to find the curtains closed. Lastly he checked the prize corner to find the animatronics there in the same position._

 _"S-s-something d-doesn't seem r-right here. Why are they all back in there places. What is going on!? Should I investigate? Maybe I can find out more on his "disappearance." Y-yeah this seems like the best opportunity I will ever have. Before I go out I need to find my flashlight and I might as well take that small tablet with me."_

 _Mike then begins searching through the desk drawers to find his flashlight. He finds it buried under a few notebooks, papers and some tapes._

 _"I wonder what is on these tapes maybe I will play them later. Right now I have more important matters than some tapes."_

 _Mike quickly put the tapes in his backpack he came with. He then grabbed his flashlight and his little tablet. He then checked the cameras one more time before slowly and cautiously exiting the cramped office. What Mike failed to notice was that the animatronics stared right back at the camera._

 _"I guess i will check the parts n' service room first. That seems like the most logical place to check."_

 _Mike slowly creeps towards the dinning room checking the cameras every once in few minutes. As soon as he enters the dinning room he immediately feels this dense, creepy,and extremely strong atmosphere hit him hard. He starts to become a lot more paranoid than he already was._

 _"M-maybe t-this w-wasn't t-th-that g-gr-great of a-an idea. I think I might regret this. I've just gotta stay calm and not let it get to me. I've gotta know w-what ha-happened. I can't just forget about this or move on yet. I've gotta know before I move on otherwise I will never be able to live with myself if I just abandon it like it is nothing. Hopefully they didn't get him. I just hope that somehow he is alive."_

 _Mike reaches the service room and slowly and quietly opens and closes the door. He then turns on his flash light and starts to look around._

 _"Damn this place is either way to old or it is never cleaned. *Cough, cough, wait is it just me or is that head not aligned with the others? All of the other animatronic heads are perfectly centered and aligned but not this one. Hm... Maybe there is something in it."_

 _As Mike thought there is something inside of the head. What he did not expect was it to be some sort of journal. Mike reads through the journal and is beyond shocked at what he found. He then reads the most recent entry._

 ** _Journal entry_** _**100:** Date:6/5/26 Another one bites the dust! I had to kill one of my friends today and it felt so good! Also I hid the tapes in one of the drawers because nobody would think to look there. I mean they would be way to busy trying to survive! Oh man did I love the stench of his blood all over it was just exhilarating! Watching that beautiful red liquid ooze everywhere. Ryan is now dead!, and all I have to do is make sure Michael doesn't get in the way or find out. Although it just wasn't as fun because he passed out before I could make him scream for help. At least I made sure he would bleed out. I can't wait to have my knife just slowly tear through someone's flesh as they scream for help. _

_Mike drops the book in awe and shock. "R-R-R-R-Ryan i-i-i-is d-d-dead I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't b-be-believe t-t-th-th-this." Mike then begins to break down into a sob. "H-H-H-He I-I-I-I-Is d-d-d-d-d-dead! W-W-why?, w-w-why d-d-did th-this ha-ha-have t-t-t-to h-h-h-ha-ha-ha-happen t-t-to h-h-h-h-him? W-w-w-why d-d-d-does t-t-t-th-th-the w-w-w-worst h-ha-have t-t-to ha-ha-happen t-t-to t-t-th-the n-n-n-n-n-nicest p-p-people..." Mike's sobs begin to break down into nothing but quiet whimpers. Eventually he calms down._

 _"Ryan... I will avenge you someday if I can survive this nightmare. Oh shit!, I forgot to check the cameras!_

 _Mike snatches his tablet off the ground in a hurry and changes the camera to the main stage._

 _"Oh Fucking hell..."_

 _"Hello Mr. Night Guard" Toy Bonnie says in a demonic voice._

 _Mike slowly turns around to find the toy animatronics right in front of him._

 _"Great, just great... I am stuck in here with nothing to defend myself._

 _"Mike is it?, it looks like you lost. Time for the consequences."_

 _"Um... Look John Cena!" Mike points behind them as he shouts. Mike then plows into Toy Bonnie when the animatronics turn their heads._

 _"Who!?" Toy Bonnie says as he gets knocked back freeing the Night guard._

 _Mike Gets the Fuck outta dodge!, and speeds off towards the office as fast as he can. He reaches the office and slams the doors shut with only around 25℅power remaining._

 _"That was close."_

 _As soon as Mike says that Toy Bonnie comes Barreling into the door at full speed. As soon as that happened he knew he just couldn't resist._

 _"Hey Toy Bonnie..." Mike begins cracking up and opens the door to see Toy Bonnie slumped against the wall rubbing his head._

 _"You damn Night Guard!," Toy Bonnie yells at the top of his robotic lungs?_

 _"S-see you n-next f-f-fall!," he barely managed to get out with his laughing._

 _"Why you!..." Toy Bonnie gets up and leaps at the guard only to get the door slamed into his face again._

 _The guard opens the door again and is Laughing his ass off!_

 _"D-d-did you ha-ha-have a n-ni-nice fall!?"_

 _Toy Bonnie growls and leaps at Mike. Unluckily for Mike Toy Bonnie got in._

 _"Oh fuck..."_

 _"Nightguard you are so going to die. I am going to make you suffer!"_

 _As soon as he said that the 6am bell rang and the song of children cheering filled Mike's head._

 _"Hell yeah!," Mike shouted._

 _"Curse you night guard!," Toy Bonnie yelled._

 ** _To Be continued!_**

 ** _Alright that is chapter six for ya guys and this is a school day! Also this is my second longest chapter that I have made! That should really show you how much hype I had for this chapter! 352 views in about 2 months thanks guys!, it really makes me happy to know that I have made people happy and provided them with a great chapter of reading! Also thanks for the support guys this really means a lot to me! Also I recommend you check out my friend! His name is RavingSwarm and he has a great FNAF story going on! Like always Pm me, or comment on any questions you have! Any feedback is welcome except hate! Also I do accept suggestions. Til next time!_**


	7. Chapter 7 Yay!

_**Hello guys and I'm sorry but I am going to leave ya hanging in there for me to continue where I left off from in chapter five? This chapter is going to be from the perspective of Mike. Also since nobody has really said anything to me about the way I am writing except RavingSwarm I am going to continue on with the second style until someone does. The only reason I am writing this chapter so soon is because I had thought of a good starting point from chapter six and it is the weekend. I feel like I shouldn't need to do this but dumbasses are everywhere. Disclaimer: I am not the fucking great Scott Cawthon. On with the story and thanks for the support!**_

 _ **Mike's POV**_

 _"We will get you for what you did."_

 _"What in the fucking hell did I do?"_

 _"You killed them."_

 _"Killed who? What the fuck are you talking about."_

 _"You know who! You where the one that hid their bodies after all. They told us everything. They saw what you did."_

 _"Wait, are you talking about those missing children?"_

 _"The five that you slaughtered in cold blood."_

 _"Me!?, how fucking old do you think I am!? That had happened ten fucking years ago! I was only fucking eleven then! How in the hell could I have fucking done that!?"_

 _"Don't lie nightguard we know the truth."_

 _"Yeah fucking right. If you think killing me will avenge their deaths you are full of shit. Anyways see you next fall."_

 _Mike then starts cracking up and falls to the floor laughing._

 _"Damn you! I will slit your fucking throut in your sleep!"_

 _"N-now n-n-now Toy B-Bonnie you n-need to watch your language."_

 _"Calm down Toy Bonnie they will get him and we can watch as he suffers" Toy Freddy whispers._

 _Toy Bonnie then starts to calm down and almost smirks at the guard but remembers he has to keep the act up so the guard doesn't get suspicious._

 _"See you tommorow night" The guard states as he exits the room smiling."Damn these guys are hilarious and dumb as fuck. I mean like seriously I can't believe they actually fell for it."_

 _As Mike is walking something grabs his shoulder and as he turns around he gets nailed in the face and is sent flying into a table._

 _"Ow!, my fucking head what the fuck was that" Michael says as he is rubbing his head._

 _"Hello nightguard."_

 _"Fazfuck?, why in the fuck would you fucking do that!? My shift is over dumbass and I am no longer the night guard. My contract states that I am only nightguard from 12 to 6._

 _"Are you sure it is six nightguard?"_

 _"No!, you did not do that! No!, no!, no!, no!,no! You lowly bastard!"_

 _"It's time to die!"_

 _Freddy's loud laughter then echo's throughout the building._

 _"I have got him" Freddy shouts as Mike tries to sneak away unnoticed._

 _"I don't think so Mikey" Freddy says in a demonic voice. There is then a sickening crack followed by a loud scream of pain from the guard as Freddy slowly and painfully fractures Mike's leg. Mike then begins losing consciousness but manages to stay slightly conscious. He can only watch as he feels two and see's two fuzzy arms grab him from under the arms and begin hauling him off. Tears begin falling down from Mike's eyes as he begins thinking._

 _"I am screwed, I am going to be stuffed in a fucking bear suit and I will never know what happened. I am going to die by some fucking teddy bear suit. It is over all fucking over..."_

 _"Foxy stay right here and make sure he doesn't escape. I am going to talk to Goldie and I don't want him escaping."_

 _"Okay Capn'"_

 _Freddy then starts walking towards a golden version of himself. Foxy just looked at the guard with a saddened expression while he was thinking._

 _"Poor guard probably very young. They always are. Freddy is always so unforgiving to every guard that he kills. He never thinks logically. I mean this guard looks like he is in his early twenties. Huh, it happened 11 years ago I think. He killed us and well It did this. It had put us into these bodies and it felt very sad for us. It wanted revenge for us but it was taken away and we still have yet to see it again."_

 _Foxy instead of listening to Freddy sets the guard down by a table and sits next to the guard. Foxy then attempts to conversate with the guard. "Hey um, Guard the door keys are on the table nearest to the door. I would escape while I could."_

 _There was no answer or response from the guard. He just laid there limply and lifeless._

 _"Night guard you don't want the same to happen to you that happened to the last guard."_

 _Slowly and almost unnoticeably the guard raised his head a little._

 _"W-w-what ha-h-h-ha-happened t-to the o-o-other g-g-guard. P-p-p-please t-tell m-me" Mike said in a quiet, shakey, weak tone._

 _"Well lad I am sorry but I can't tell ye. It is something that I just can't tell ye lad. Lad this is your chance to escape."_

 _"I-I-I c-can't m-m-move m-m-my l-l-leg. I th-th-think i-it i-i-is b-br-broken" Mike said in a shakey tone._

 ** _Freddy POV:_**

 _"Goldie your out? You usually never come out."_

 _There is no answer as Goldy just stares behind Freddy looking at the guard._

 _"Goldie what are you looking at?"_

 _Goldie proceeds to walk towards the limp guard. Freddy turns around and see's Goldie approaching the guard._

 _"Goldie get away from him he could be dangerous" Freddy shouts. "Foxy hold him down and make sure he doesn't try anything."_

 _"Sorry lad" Foxy says before smashing his fist into Mike's stomach making him cough up a little blood before passing out._

 _Goldie sits in front of the knocked out guard just staring._

 _"Good job Foxy just help me get him into the parts and service room. Goldie is acting very strangely so let's just hurry up before the clock strikes 6:00am."_

 _Freddy and Foxy begin dragging the guard off again. They reach the dark metallic door and open it with a loud creaking sound echoing throughout the building. As soon as they open the door all the animatronics turn their heads with the exception of the puppet in it's box and Goldie wherever he is._

 _"Alright Foxy set him over there" Freddy says pointing towards the metal table in the middle of the dark, eriee room. "Who is going to pick the suit? How about you Toy Freddy?"_

 _"I think Toy Bonnie should choose because the night guard has been a real dick to him" Toy Freddy laughs a little after saying that._

 _Toy Bonnie punches Toy Freddy in the face and says "It's not funny!"_

 _"Okay well Toy Bonnie what suit do you choose?"_

 _"Hm... I choose that suit" Toy Bonnie says while pointing towards a certain blue suit._

 _"Are you sure Toy Bonnie?"_

 _"Yes I am sure I overheard that our suits have more cross beams and wires and I want him to feel the pain" Toy Bonnie says in a demonic tone._

 _"Alright so Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie set the suit onto the table."_

 _"Okay" they both say as they go to pick up the suit._

 _But just as they pick it up the 6:00am bell rings and they are forced to go back to their spot's._

 **To be Continued...**

 ** _And that is another chapter. It took me forever to get this out I am extremely sorry. Also one of my real life friends aka Awesome Doge or his Fan Fiction name:UnderSans1223 has well joined Fan Fiction and is creating a Fan fiction. It sucks more dick than a toilet seat. That is not a complement. Do you even fucking know how many times I had to correct his ass!? I basically had written the 200 words he has! He told me that, that was fucking enough for him and that he wanted to know how to submit the story! I wanted to kick his ass in the balls so hard that he would no longer have them! I said your ass is not done until you get at least a thousand words in, and I said that in the nicest way I could so warning for your own good don't read until I say it is okay. Okay? Alright I have had an idea for another Fan Fiction and if I get motivated enough I might just do it. Also I have a question and I am hoping you guys can answer._**

 ** _WTF is a Beta reader because I have heard all over about it and I honestly don't know. I think I might have an Idea but I do not know. Like always Leave a comment/review if you have anything to say. Just speak your mind I like to see what you guys think. Also I am pretty sure that all the shit has stopped hitting the! =)_**

 ** _~Michael Out!_**


	8. Chapter 8 (Last one for awhile maybe)

**Alright so I was originally not gonna make this chapter until after Elude but I decided screw it! So yeah hope you guys like it! This is probably gonna be a normal 1,000 to 1,500 word chapter! Also I need a beta reader because it is definitely not going to be my dumbass friend Undersans1223 or whatever his name is. Now that is done with. Guest xD man That is hilarious if your reading this I mostly use Schmidt's last name to make it easier to distinguish the two. So yeah thanks for all the views guys and you all know the drill! Disclaimer:I am not Scott Cawthon therefore I do not own the game.**

 **Michael POV (OC)**

Mike begins waking up and he takes in the still horrible smell of stale pizza.

"Oh... My Fucking head! Am I dead? Is this heaven?"

Mike then slowly opens his eyes and comes to two things.

"Shit! I am either in hell or I am still alive. I vote for hell!"

"Michael your still alive!"

"This is definitely hell" Mike mumbles to himself.

"Well I guess Schmidt won't need to take the night shift."

Mike slowly and painstakingly gets up and uppercuts and then he hits him with a right hook and then a left!

"Mike if you ever pull that shit off again" says in a extremely agitated and threatening tone.

"Your ass is not gonna fire me and I'll tell you why! If you fire me who the fuck do you think you'll hire!? I fucking doubt that Schmidt will stay in damn place for long! And do you think many more are gonna wanna get a job here with all the shit this place has been through!? This place is on it's last legs for now! It's gonna take a lot of time for this place to recover!"

"Michael!, don't you dare underestimate me! I have my ways. There is always the curious teen."

"Yeah and I'll always be here... Watching... Waiting... To **SHOVE YOUR SHIT RIGHT BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM!, RIGHT UP YOUR ASS! I'LL NEVER FORGET WHAT HAPPENED HERE!** Old secrets die hard... What ever happened here is coming to bite you right back n' your ass. Don't you ever forget tonight and what happened or else your ass will be grass. Mark my words asshole, I will find out all this companies secrets and I will make sure those secrets don't die with me.

looked at Michael in a mixture of shock, anger, and horror. But that look disappeared as soon as it came and He turned around and began walking away.

 **A Few minutes later...**

Mike began down a long series of twists and turns in his old, red, 1967 beat up Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. Mike then looked down momentarily at his phone and he began to think about what his second best friend would do if he knew about where he was working. His eyes then immediately shot up and he was now focusing on the road again. His phone then began ringing and he immediately picked it up and realized it was Jeremy.

"Hello."

"Hey is this Michael Greenwalt?"

"No sir... Me no see 'Michael Greenwalt' I am Miguel Grenwald"

"Seriously Michael I know its you asshole."

"Alright, alright you got me man."

"Hey man wanna hang? Me and the others are already here dude. Come on man please!?"

"Alright I'll be over in a bit. Just let me get home and out of my work uniform first okay?"

"Alright man see you soon" Jeremy said and then hung up the phone.

"Well I guess I am not getting any sleep tonight" Mike said speaking to himself. "That was unexpected, I can't believe Foxy was nice. Atleast one animatronic didn't try and kill me then. I am so tired and all I want to do is sleep. Man the Starry sky is so beautiful at this time."

Mike turned on the radio and it began playing "Talkin 2 Myself" by Eminem. **(One of my favorite songs and the mood I am in right now.)** Then all of a sudden the radio cut off. Mike's phone suddenly cut through the silence and left Michael in the darkened mustang confused and frightened. All around Mike was darkness, there was no street lights, no illumination except for the devices in his mustang and the stars. Mike slowly picked up his phone and pondered on the thought of answering before giving in.

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU DO" came through the phone at an deafening and dark tone. Mike was just about to hang up but then another line came through.

"AND AFTER ALL THESE YEARS WE ARE GOING TO GET OUR REVENGE!"

Mike immediately hung up the phone in shock. He then slid his phone into his cargo jeans pocket with a shocked and irrigated expression on his face.

"I swear to god if that was a prank call! If that was Vincent this pocket knife is going right where the sun don't shine. I am tired of that asshole doing that!

With Mike's ear's still ringing he failed to hear Mike Schmidt's call. He drove and drove and kept on driving until he reached his home. He didn't attempt once after that to turn on the radio. He was to freaked out to do it and he didn't want to take the chance of a repeat of what happened.

"Finally I am home. It's not great but at least it is far away from that hell hole where I can at least keep a little bit of my sanity intact. I wonder why they actually kill. Cause that bull shit about them thinking were endoskeletons is not flying with me. It must be something else. The murders maybe? Maybe they seen the kids get murdered or something like that. Well I better get inside It is late and I shouldn't worry about that because I need to get to my friends right now."

Michael shuts off his car and plucks the keys out of the ignition. Mike then proceeds to gets out of his old, beat up mustang and close the door. He then locks the car door and begins walking towards the apartment entrance. Once inside he walks up two flights of stairs and unlocks his door. He then enters the darkened living room and flicks on the lights.

With the room now enlightened he tosses his Freddy Fazbear's uniform hat onto the old couch in front of the door. He then takes his uniform jacket off and sets it on the back of the couch in a nice manor.

"Man it is nice to be back here and away from Freddy's. I'll have to do some research later on Freddy's."

Michael then heads to his room and comes out wearing the same jeans, a blue shirt, and a equally blue jacket. He then pulls his keys out of his pant's pocket and begins walking towards the door. He shuts the lights off and closes the door and then locks it. He walks down the stairs and out the door to his car. He then unlocks the door, gets in, and closes the door. Michael puts the keys in the ignition and starts the car. He sighs before driving back out into the black abyss.

 **Later on...**

Michael pulls into the rough, rigid, gravel driveway and puts his car to a stop. He then turns his keys shutting down his mustang and he then removes his keys from the ignition. He exits the car closing and locking the door behind him. He heads to the gate separating the front yard from the backyard and he opens it and then closes it behind him.

"Hey guys what's been going on without me?"

"Nothing much except a little game of ten thousand."

"Who's winning?"

"I'm winning with five thousand and I'm hoping to get six ones" Jeremy brags in a cheerful tone.

"Haha!, that's a laugh. You!?, get six ones!? In your dreams Jeremy. I've been playing this game for so long and I've only gotten it once man. I'll be surprised if you get six damn ones."

"You wanna bet on Mike?"

"Hell no. You know I'm not into that shit! The money I have is for rent and rent only."

"Alright, alright. So... Anyways what took you so long getting here?"

"Yeah Mikey-" was all he could say before Jeremy slammed his hand over his buddie's mouth.

"Shut the FUCK up ya dumb BITCH" he screamed into his friends ear. "Don't you remember what happened last time you said that."

Mike's mood quickly changed from extremely furious for a second to his regular don't give a fuck mood. With Mike's mood in a relaxed state he sat back down into a green lawn chair.

"I took so long because I live forty-five to sixty minutes away from work."

"Oh okay."

 _ **To be continued!...**_

 _ **Alright so when I begin the next chapter of this The time will be skipped! You have seen someone who will be important in the future. So like I have said before I would like to have a beta reader but... I don't absolutely need one. I'm probably going to make the first of a series of chapters of what I will call Continuous Elusion. If you are smart you'll know it's the continuastion of Semper Fi which is the continuation of Elude. So yeah I can't wait to start that! It will be a blast to do! So like always I love Feedback! Make sure if you like any of my stories to show me so I know if I need to improve! Leave a comment or pm me with any questions, suggestions, or feedback. So until next time!**_

 _ **~Michael signing off!**_


End file.
